Sweet Smash Flats
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: After losing his job and home, Mega Man is forced to call upon Pit for help. He is more than happy to let Mega Man stay with him, his clone/brother, and boss, the latter offering him a job under her. Though he is thrilled with his friend's generosity, he soon learns the apartment complex he will be living in is filled with some rather... colorful characters, to put it lightly.


_**AN- Well, I had an idea, and as we all know, that can never end well. Actually, I had three ideas, which I can't decide between. So, I'm posting the first chapters of each of these hypothetical new stories to see which one you lovely readers like best. If you like this one, go vote for it on my profile page to tell me I need to make it into a full-fledged story. Feel free to check out my other two options, Ivy's Flower and Puzzle-box Mansion as well, just in case you end up liking one of those more than this. A slice of life about Mega Man and the Kid Icarus cast. Well, this can only end badly. So, just remember: I only own my own ideas here, and if they're terrible, vote for something else. Thank you and enjoy. -Twilight Joltik**_

* * *

_Sweet Smash Flats_

_Chapter One- Friendship, Cardboard Box, Teleportation_

Life sort of hated Rock's guts. He didn't really get why, exactly, but the world really had it out for him. He'd gotten fired from his job for no reason he could understand, and there was nowhere around that was hiring, not even the stores and fast food restaurants that were always in desperate need of fresh meat. Really, it was inevitable the day would come when he was unable to stay in his apartment any longer, but he'd never expected it to be so painful and humiliating.

And now, he was carrying everything he owned in a cardboard box, trying to figure out what would come next. Would he just have to find an underside of a bridge or alley to call home until he turned to nonfunctioning rust? No, he had friends and family who would never allow that to happen. With that thought in mind, he tried to place where the nearest payphone would be. Just a quick look around told him there was one located in front of a grocery store nearby, which he rushed towards, trying to keep his belongings from shooting out of the box.

A quarter he'd found on the ground somewhere was quickly shoved into the machine, but Rock hesitated as he almost automatically started to punch in his father's number. Dr. Light, he'd fallen on hard times recently as well. He knew his father would help him in a second, but he knew he wouldn't ever admit he barely had the money to support himself and Roll, let alone his failure son. No, Rock couldn't bring himself to drag his family down with him.

He cleared the number out and went back to thinking. Protoman? No, he hadn't heard from his older brother in ages, and the last time they'd seen each other Rock had confronted him about being so distant, leading to a horrible fight between the two. He probably wouldn't even so much as answer, even if he could glean the random number was him.

Who did that leave? Most of his other acquaintances were people he knew from work, and considering how little they'd cared when he'd lost his job, he didn't think any of them would be willing to help. His mind only stored one other person's number, to his knowledge, and it was someone he hadn't seen in even longer than his brother. Still, he seemed like the best option, and if he still had the same number, would at very least be kind about it.

With calculated jabs, Rock entered his friend's number and only heard a short blip in the receiver before a familiar voice chirped "Hey! Er, I sort of deleted all of my contacts in my phone by accident, so who is this, again?", Pit questioned.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, he practically shouted "Ro- Er, I mean Mega Man!"

A small silence, and then a quick-fire chain of exclamations. "Hey! I haven't heard from you in like, ever! How are you? It's been like, forever! I've been good, but sort of busy. So sorry I haven't called lately. Gosh, it's been years, hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Rock forced out, dreading the next part of the conversation. "Er, look, I'm really sorry to ask this of you, but I really don't have anyone else to turn to."

He expected Pit to say something, but was only met with attentive silence on the other end. "I-I sort of lost my job and got kicked out of my house," he told, trying not to let his shame fully process and instead forcing the words out as quickly as possible. "It wasn't any fault of my own, I don't think, I just think they were going through some restructuring or something, but I- I really don't have anywhere to stay now, and my father isn't very well off right now, and I hate to be a burden, but I'm trying to get a new job, and nowhere's hiring, but I promise I'd repay you my keep as soon as I get the money and- a-and-"

The noise coming out of him sounded like sobbing, but really, it was just his speech getting scrambled from coming out so quickly. "So you're asking me if you can stay with me until everything gets back to normal for you?", Pit guessed.

He finally managed to get out a "Y-yes," his circuits finally lapsing back into proper function. "I-I really hate to ask this, but I just don't see what else I can do," he explained slowly, as not to trip up his speech again. "If you can't help me, or don't want to, I promise I won't be hurt."

"Of course I'll help you!", Pit exclaimed, without a moment's hesitation.

Rock wasn't sure to feel relieved, grateful, or guilty, so his emotions seemed to combine the three into some odd pain. "Are you sure?", he questioned.

"Of course I'm sure!", Pit affirmed. "You're my friend, and that's what friends do! Don't worry, you can stay at our place for a while, and I'll try to help you however I can. Do you need me to come get you somewhere, or can you make it there yourself?"

Though his real question was what he meant by "our", he instead asked the one he actually most desperately needed to know. "Where is it you live, again?"

"Apartment complex on the corner of Shaft and Oran, third floor, apartment 309," stated Pit.

Shaft and Oran? Those were both streets in the city, but they were at least halfway across it. "Er, I'd hate to ask you to pick me up, but I might be a while," he muttered.

"Don't worry, it's not any trouble," Pit assured him. "Just tell me where you are, I'm sure Palutena will be able to get you here in a flash!"

He quickly spat out his current position into the phone, before proceeding to tell Pit there was no need to send someone to get him. He didn't get all the way through that, though, as a column of light enveloped him before he could even get through the whole first sentence.

As it dissipated, he found himself in a rather messy room, with a couch, small television, and several bowls and pizza boxes scattered on the floor. A green-haired woman was looking at him with curious eyes, chuckling slightly. "Why do people always freak out whenever I do that?", she questioned.

Rock found himself trapped in a hug from behind. "See, told you it wouldn't be any trouble," Pit exclaimed.

"So she teleported me here?", Rock asked, but the answer was a very obvious and resounding "No kidding!".

Giving a nod, he continued to the next logical question: "Er, who is she, exactly?"

"I'm Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light," introduced the green haired woman, and Rock automatically bowed down on his knee in respect. "No, that's not necessary," deadpanned the goddess. "Seriously, don't do that."

"She's my boss!", added Pit.

While Rock tried to process why exactly Pit would allow someone who was not only a goddess, but his boss to see his apartment in such a state, said goddess added "Yeah, I've sort of been staying here since I got blacklisted from most other places in the city, so I guess all four of us will be roommates now."

"H-how does a goddess get blacklisted?", Rock questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, just a few too many kitchen fires," she flippantly explained.

Another thing she said finally occurred to him. "Wait, 'four of us'?"

"Yeah, four of us," another voice flatly stated. Someone who looked almost exactly like Pit, save for a much more black color scheme emerged from some corner he hadn't quite noticed. "Well, hopefully not for much longer. If I can't bear these two alone, I don't think I can live through three of you."

Having no clue what to make of him, Rock asked "Er, you are-?"

"Oh, that's Pittoo!" Pit was met with a low growl from the darker angel, and quickly corrected himself. "Er, I mean Dark Pit. He's my brother- I mean twin- I mean clone- I mean- yeah, clone."

This whole situation was already confusing Rock, but he was really in no place to complain.

* * *

_**AN- If I got anything wrong about Mega Man, I am sorry. I know slightly more about him than I do about rocket science. And if it's confusing for him to call himself Rock and other people call him Mega Man, I just didn't want to use one over the other, so that happened. If you liked it and want to see it expanded into a full story, go vote for this on my profile, because any more than three stories at a time would be stupid. Heck, more than two stories at a time is stupid, but I'm just filled with overconfidence. Well, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
